


When the Stars and Moon Collide

by midnightgirl330



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgirl330/pseuds/midnightgirl330
Summary: idk





	When the Stars and Moon Collide

I really didn't mean to kill her. She just walked in front of me. I didn't mean to. My name is Luna and if you were wondering what I just did. I accidentally killed my best friend Emma. In case you didn't know I'm a moon guardian. No not like Sailor Moon. I literally manifested from the moon. The moon sent me to Earth to like, save the world or something? I don't know something like that. Anyways, I have to get to school or I'll be late again. This would be the fifth time this month that I was late for school. 

I finally made it to school! Luckily, I wasn't late this time. I pull out my rose gold I-phone from my pocket in my jacket. My porcelain skin had just barely grazed it before i was pushed up against the lockers. Of all days Tyler had to choose it had to be today? "hey wannabe" Tyler says holding me against the lockers still. "what're you going to do? go cry to your mommy? Oh yeah! That's right you don't have one!" Tyler continues talking about my mother who had died a year prior. Feeling like I'm going to cry I manage to push him off of me and run to the bathrooms. When I make it to the bathroom I run to an open stall, lock the door and break down. Just when I was about to take out my blade I hear a soft, calming voice ask "are you okay?". It's April, I can't let her see me in this position so I quickly dry my tears and get ready to face her, my crush. I've known April for about three or four years now so we know each other pretty well. She has long black hair that shines in the sunlight but she always says she wants to dye it bright yellow like a sunflower one day.

~~~~~~~April's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was walking to class I heard sniffling coming from the bathroom. I decided to go to investigate the problem. I ask "are you okay?". The sniffling stops and i hear the door start to unlock. The door opens and I see Luna. Looking quite disheveled and sad. Luna, one of my first friends and crush was the one who was crying. "are you okay?" I repeat. I don't get an answer so I assume no. I walk over to her and wrap her in a tight embrace. She starts crying again. "no,no don't cry" i softly say trying to coax her to stop crying. She eventually stops but looks pretty sad still so i treat her to ice cream later in the day.

~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~


End file.
